deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Kuro vs SCP-372
Captain Kuro vs SCP-372 Description Beastly blurs battle it out! Which deadly speedster will leave the other in the blood-stained dust? Interlude Blurs. Some fighters and character move so fast, that's all their opponents see aside from wounds spontaneously opening and blood sent flying by some seemingly invisible force. Characters like: * Captain Kuro, the captain of the Black Cat Pirates. * SCP-372, The Peripheral Jumper. It's time to compare their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Kuro On the high seas, there are many pirates feared across the endless blue oceans by Marines and other pirates alike. Guys like Bellamy, Don Krieg, and Alvida were feared for their immense power, and embraced it fully. However, not all pirate captains relied on brute power, or actually enjoyed constantly being on the run from the World Government and the Marines. Some, while they certainly enjoyed the plunder and riches gained from piracy, just wanted to chill out and relax peacefully without the threat of getting hounded down and executed. This includes the famed Man of A Hundred Plans, Captain Kuro. (*Cue: Difficult - One Piece OST*) Through unknown means and circumstances, Kuro became captain of the Black Cat Pirates and became a wel-known and feared criminal. Because of this, however, the Marines were always on the lookout for him, and Kuro found that he simply didn't have the patience to keep dealing with the Marines and World Government time and time again. It's not that he was unable to fight them, he was just getting annoyed and frustrated. His solution? He had his crewmate Jango hypnotize a lookalike of Kuro, handed said lookalike to the World Government, and everyone but Kuro's crew and himself thought him to be executed and dead. He later went on to fake being a butler for a rich girl named Kaya in order to eventually kill her and the enitre nearby village to get her riches and finally be at peace. However, after a certain stretchy captain foiled his plans and kicked his ass, Kuro still roams the seas spreading terror wherever he goes. And he wouldn't be such a feared pirate with brains alone, though brains is something he has a ton of. Kuro possesses two Cat Claws, basically two black gloves with long razor-sharp swords on each finger. They're surprisingly light for such long blades, but whatever. He's also a master tactician and, given enough time, can easily concoct extremely ludicrous and outragous plots and plans down to the last details, hence the epithet "Kuro of a Hundred Plans". However, his most deadliest trait by far is his ridiculous speed. Using a technique called Nuki Ashi, Kuro can move so fast in a straight line that he becomes invisible, and people around him think that he teleports! Via another move called Creeping Cat, Kuro can effortlessly move about a battlefield and still not be seen, and he has more control of where he goes, though as a drawback this move is slightly slower as Kuro can be seen as a vague blur instead of being totally invisible. His Cat Claws combined with his sheer speed gives him a serious edge in a wide open battlefield, being able to blitz foes and slice them to ribbons. With these techniques and weapons, Kuro has quite the reputation! His Cat Claws can easily slice through large rocks with no problem, and even slash right through solid metal! He can effortlessly tank getting backhanded into a rock wall without any injury, and can react to attacks from Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, which can be beyond Mach 5 in his normal state! He's capable of taking a giant rock to the face and not take visible damage, and his Nuki Ashi can allow him to move OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND miles per hour! If that's not enough, Kuro's brains are nearly as deadly as his blades and speed, being able to come up with the rather ingenius plan for taking Kaya's riches and destroying her village in a way not even his close crewmate Jango could grasp. Heck, the only man in the entire East Blue that's even smarter than him is Benn Beckman, who forced Admiral Kizaru - a guy who's special ability is to move as fast as light and is literally made of intangible light - to put his hands up using only a gun! That's the only guy smarter than Kuro in an entire ocean! Don't mistake incredible brainpower and skill for perfection, however. He's forced to revert from Creeping Cat speed to normal speed in order to attack someone. For example, in a fight, if he used Creeping Cat and then tried to slice them from behind, he would automatically be perfectly visble again. His Cat Claws can easily be destroyed by twisting the blades like Luffy did, and he appears to have no backups. He also has little to no patience, seeing as he gave his crew only five minutes in counting (going so far as to actually count out loud) to defeat Luffy and Zoro, even though someone of his intellect (or even someone of below average intellect, for that matter) should've easily recognized that he would've had plenty of time regardless. He also has an arrogance issue that ultimately led to him getting his ass kicked. He constantly looks down on almost everyone else, especially his own crew and his foes like Luffy and Usopp. Hell, he got overconfident when Kaya, whom he had betrayed right in front of everyone, pointed a gun at him (or a surprisingly deadly slingshot, depending on the dub)! And to top all of it off, he has an incredibly stupid weakness: he moves so fast, HE CAN'T EVEN SEE WHERE HE'S GOING. Yep, you heard me. When using Nuki Ashi, Kuro is moving so fast that he can't even see where he's going or what he's slicing down in his path! He could use Nuki Ashi and slice down someone like Donald Trump and not even notice it! Still, it's not a good idea to trifle with a man like Kuro. When he sets his eyes on a treasure or goal, you can be sure that he'll brainstorm over a thousand plans and schemes to get his blitzing, blood-stained claws on it! SCP-372 All across the globe and the universe, mysterious and physic-breaking items and creatures seemed to randomly appear across space and time, like the chilling night stalkers that look like Headlights, a statue that moves at near light speed when no living being is looking at it, a Plague Doctor that makes zombies, a literally Living Room, and even an Insult Box with a specific choice of words. With so many phenomenal freakazoids running amok and causing chaos and general mayhem amongst humanity, the SCP Foundation was created to try to capture and contain these anomalies and keep them from causing trouble. Usually, most anomalies, dubbed SCPs, either aren't hostile or they don't consciously try to harm those around it. However, some SCPs are decidedly more... intentionally deadly to those around it, spiritual or physical. Especially if they know how to stay in someone's sight yet out of sight at the same time. Kinda like SCP-372, AKA the Peripheral Jumper. (*Cue: Never Be Alone (instrumental) - FNAF 4 song by Shadrow) Not much is known about the mysterious Peripheral Jumper, aside from the fact that it has 8 legs, and is apparently green. First discovered by an agent of the Foundation in some unknown and random corner of the globe, presumably a mental hospital, SCP-372 was at first mistaken for a hallucination by one of the patients. After understandably taking a while to figure out that the "hallucination" was actually a monster, said unknown agent managed to capture the creature by even more unknown means (lots of information regarding these SCPs are omitted, if you haven't noticed by now). It was for some reason given the class of Euclid despite its obvious hostility, and is currently in containment in an unknown site. There are thousands of unique SCPs out there, and each has a sort of nickname; The Plague Doctor, Oceanic Horror, even a Tickle Monster, and each makes perfect sense given the nickname's owners nature. Given 372's deadly abilities, it's no wonder how it earned its infamous title: Peripheral Jumper. Possessing 8 legs, SCP 372's body has special fibers that allow it to cling to nearly any solid surface like some giant mutant insect. It apparently has no eyes or ears, but that isn't a handicap in the least! It has a special organ that allows it to echolocate like a bat or dolphin, and also detect the electrical impulses of all nearby beings like a shark. In short, there's no way to hide from this thing! Through this, it has learned how to accurately predict people's moves ahead of time! A person could dart their head in a bunch of random directions, yet the most they could possibly see is a fleeting blur! Speaking of which, that just so happens to be one of SCP-372's deadliest traits: Its impossible speed. It's body has muscles that have fibers arranged within it in a way that it can make extremely precise and accurate leaps and dashes. You know how guys like Green Arrow and Hawkeye have ridiculous aim? Well, The Peripheral Jumper can make equally accurate leaps and sprints at any time it wants! It doesn't help its foes much that it hardly makes any sound at all! While it is possible to catch a glimpse of it, not once has it been stated to actually make any noise while dashing back and forth! To further prove its deadliness, it possesses at least one razor sharp claw on each of its eight legs, and can use them to easily cut down anyone in its path! It only makes sense that its done some pretty scary things! It's sensory organ means that there is no possible escape from it, and it has a ridiculous amount of intelligence for giant bug thing! It's smart enough to not only accurately predict where its foe would look next, but it was able to figure out exactly where the blind spots are on the human head! That's right, SCP-372 somehow has extensive knowledge on exactly where the blind spots and peripheral parts (hence the name) of the human eye are without even having eyes itself! It has fast enough reflexes to easily dart out of view to avoid being seen by two people staring through the room they were in, and it moves so fast that it only appears to its victims as a green blur! Even then, it can easily move fast enough to claw open a person's chest without even being seen at all by three other people in the room that were looking directly at the victim the second it happened! It's also strong enough to easily cut through bone like butter, and It also has some ridiculous stamina, as it can easily keep up these speeds for months on end without a rest! We know because there is no clear photo of it that exists! Since it can move so fast that people trained to be able to spot fast objects can't even see more than a blur, that means that the Peripheral Jumper can move at Mach 11! It has constantly been going Mach 11 for so long without even resting that all we have are artist renditions of the thing! Not even special video cameras designed to track down fast moving objects can get a clear view of it! Considering that those kind of cameras can track objects moving at over Mach 155,000, that would mean that SCP 372 can move at just under 119 million mph! That's a full sixth of the speed of light! And it moves at those speeds on a regular basis! It also has incredible patience, being able to stalk someone by letting itself be seen as only a green flicker for months on end! However, there's a good reason that it hasn't yet been able to escape containment permanently on its own. It has no durability feats whatsoever other than the durability of a normal animal like a dog or crocodile, and it has almost no ranged attacks whatsoever. Despite its intelligence surpassing that of an above average person (smarter than most scientists), it may forego its tactics if it feels threatened, though this has only happened on one occasion. Speaking of tactics, it seems to enjoy toying with its victims, as it constantly stalked a single man in a mental hospital for years on end and only allowed him to see it as a blur without actually harming or killing him. The same goes for an unfortunate D-Class Personnel during a test, as it amputated the personnel without actually killing or even eating the limb. If it had eaten the leg or the man it had just killed, it could've been chalked to simply being hungry. But since it didn't, it's safe to assume that the Peripheral Jumper likes toying with its victims rather than outright kill them, though it will end a victim if it poses a real threat. However, just because you know these faults means that it would be any easier taking it down. It has more than earned its title as the Peripheral Jumper, and if you underestimate it, the last thing you'll see - if it lets you see it, that is - is a flicker of green from the corners of your soon-to-be-bloody peripheral vision! Pre-Fight In a cold night on a stormy beach, a heavily guarded facility sat on a cliffside, determined to keep the.. occupants from escaping. Several guards were chatting outside on the cliff. Suddenly, a thud was heard in the distance Guard: .. wait, what the hell was that? Guard 2: I don't know, it kinda sounded like-- *CRASH!* *BOOM!* Suddenly, the facility was riddled with cannonfire. Off in the distance, the source was made clear: A pirate ship was firing on the cliffside from the beach, with a black flag that had a cat's skull and crossbones. Making quick work of the defenses, it quickly wieghed anchor on the beach. A man wearing a suit and brandishing gloves with sharp swords on them stepped out. A man with heart shaped glasses called out to him. ???: Are you sure this is the place, captain? Scoffing, the suit wearing man looked back. ???: Yes, Jango. Has my planning ever failed? Jango could recall one time.. but opted not to mention it since he rather enjoyed living. Jango: No, sir. Good luck retrieving the blueprints for the superweapon. Continuing on his way, the man was revealed to be Captain Kuro. Using Creeping Cat, he seemed to teleport up the cliffside. The surviving guards were stunned by his appearance. Guard: H-Hey! You shouldn't be here! Surrender now or--AAAUUUGH!! Suddenly, Kuro seemed to vanish as cut wounds appeared on the men's chest, reappearing behind them. Letting their bodies crumple to the floor, Kuro smirked as he forced open the entryway and slipped inside. His ship was still firing on the facility, and he had no way of knowing that one cannonball that found a very special mark... Elsewhere, guards everywhere were getting ready to attack back, while some had to stay behind the guard the SCPs. One guard was left to defend a very particular cell... Guard: Dammit! What the hell's going on!? One minute everything's fine and the next, we're under attack! Before he could react, a cannonball smashed right through the wall in front of him, destroying both the wall behind him and the guard himseld. Weakly lifting his head, he realized that the ball had also demolished the door leading to the containment cell. Closing his eyes for good, all the guard heard was a rustling noise, and a flash of green before he departed from this world... -break- Kuro:Hmph. This was easier than I expected. The captain walked through the halls at a brisk yet calm pace, using Creeping Cat to seemingly vanish and cut down any soldier he saw. Finally, he reached the room he had been looking for. Peering through the window and slashing it down, he entered a room with blueprints of different items. Rummaging through them, he found what he was looking for: the only other blueprints to the ancient weapon Pluton. Kuro: Yes... lets see anyone try to disrupt me again... Putting the blueprints in his pocket, he turned and left the room, turning out and into a long hallway. Strangely, there were many bodies of dead guards... that he had not killed. Frowning, Kuro paused for a moment before continuing on, putting his Cat Claws back on for good measure. It was a good thing he did, for the next thing he saw was a flicker of green... Kuro:Huurgh! Turning abruptly, Kuro lashed out his Cat Claws and parried the claw that was about to strike him. Forcing his assailant back, he immedialely jumped back and entered a battle-ready stance. He was surprised when he saw just what had attacked him. Kuro: Eh...? This is new... He didn't know what he was looking at. It looked like a six-foot green bug that appeared to have no eyes or ears, only a weird glowing organ, and was currently on all 8 of its legs on the ground. The creature also appeared shocked. This human had actually blocked its attack something no other human it had encountered had come close to doing. The Jumper was even more surprised that he had large claws on his fingers, yet they didn't look attached to his body like an arm or leg. Whatever the case, this human was now in between it and its freedom. Hoisting itself up so that it stood on six legs and had its two front legs in the air like arms, it was clear that this was SCP-372. Kuro noticed this and readied himself for battle. (*Cue: Fast Lane - Anarchy Reigns OST*) Kuro: Hmph. Barbaric animal. If you can understand me, you better run while you can. In response, SCP-372 growled and brandished its mantis-like arms and claws menacingly. It then crouched down, ready to dash forward at a moment's notice. Likewise, Kuro let a sinister smirk plaster his features, and was poised to strike. Neither were going to back down now, especially from such an enticing challenge. Fight! Both immediately dashed forwards, appearing as blurs to anyone who may have been watching. Kuro's left hand shot out and its Cat Claws clashed against the left claw of the Peripher Jumper, rendering them both visible to onlookers. Over the course of the next 1.5 seconds, Kuro slashed his right hand forwards, but the Jumper ducked and tried to slash him with one of its hind claws. Kuro saw this and immediately raised his other hand forward to deflect it. For a brief second, both looked visible to anyone watching, as they were stopped in their tracks, before vanishing. 372 promptly jumped back and leaped onto the ceiling, which Kuro barely saw and raised his Cat Claws to block 372's following attack. Pushing upwards, the captain successfully forced the SCP into the air and away from him. Seeing his chance, Kuro leaped up to slash the Peripheral Jumper while it was in mid-air. However, the SCP managed to land on the ceiling again and barely jumped to the side to narrowly avoid a swordtip to the face. Kuro: Grrr... you're a quick one, I'll give you that... As he said that, SCP-372 landed on the adjacent wall and dashed into another hallway. Kuro unstuck his claws from the ceiling and used Creeping Cat to follow it. They raced through the halls, looking like black and green blurs as they leaped and dashed throughout the facility. While they were running, Kuro managed to catch up to the Jumper and slashed in a sideways arc to slice it in two, which was met with the SCP jumping directly above the claws and slamming its back legs down hard on Kuro's head. Kuro: Augh! Skidding on the ground, the pirate hastily got back up. Seeing that his enemy was nowhere in sight, Kuro suddenly saw a green flicker. Kuro:AAUURGH!! Looking down, he saw a large cut appear on his side, though nothing fatal. He saw another flicker and promptly felt another cut on his chest. Seething, Kuro realized that he knew how to solve this issue since he used this tactic all the time. Focusing, he paid close attention to his surroundings, looking out for any green blurs. Flicker. Suddenly reaching out, he slashed his claws in a sideways angle and felt them scrape against something. SCP-372:HHUURRRAAARRGGH!!! The Peripherak Jumper hissed and snarled in pain, and crashed into the nearby wall due to its momentum. Getting back up on six legs, it knew that a large gash had appeared on its side, reaching from its first pair of legs down to its tail. Ferociously growling, it reared up its front claws in anger. 372: SSSHHNNARRRRAAGG!! Kuro smirked, knowing the damage he'd caused. Raising his hand to his face, he straightened his glasses using his palm, loving the sight of blood on his claws. Kuro: Hmph. Did you really think that would work on me? I practically invented that move, you pathetic creature. 372 couldn't understand exactly what Kuro was saying, but it definitely knew that he was mocking it. Clashing its front claws together, it then leaped to the wall and dashed behind Kuro, who turned to meet it and raced after it. Abruplty turning, the Peripheral Jumper briefly stood on two legs and slashed its other six legs at Kuro, who intercepted the strikes with his Cat Claws and kicked at the SCP. Hissing wildly, it fell on its back and barely rolled to the side to avoid getting skewered with 8 long blades courtesy of Kuro. Turning his head to track it, Kuro saw it jump to the celing and once again leaped behind him. Spinning around, Kuro's eyes widened and ducked to the side to narrowly dodge SCP-372 leaping at him, though one of its claws from its second pair of legs managed to graze him. Slamming against the wall, Kuro regained his balance as the Jumper landed on the floor on the other side of the hallway. Turning its head around, it appeared to chuckle as it tasted the tiny bits of blood that had been collected on its claws. Kuro frowned and glared menacingly at the Jumper, readying his own claws. Kuro (thoughts): This will be harder than I thought... With that, Kuro used Creeping Cat and darted out and into another hallway, with the SCP immediately following suit. Quickly catching up, 372 tried to slash away at the captain, but Kuro managed to duck and weave to avoid each strike, only getting barely grazed and scratched while simultaneously still sprinting through the halls. As much as he wanted to fight back and deal damage of his own, Kuro knew that he would instantly revert to normal speed if he tried to attack, so he kept to dodging each strike and darting into other hallways while appearing as blurs and flickers to anyone who caught a glimpse of them. Finally, Kuro managed to limbo beneath a sideways slash from the Jumper and sent a roundhouse kick at the Jumper. Surprised, the SCP was sent reeling as it felt Kuro's foot collide with its face, and sent it sprawling on the ground. Having been forced back to normal speed and was standing fully straight, Kuro took a moment to compose himself while the creature was down. Realizing that he better end it, Kuro smirked as he began slowly swaying from side to side. Having finally gotten back up, 372 found it confused that its opponent was leaving himself open. Thinking nothing of it, the Peripheral Jumper got into a striking stance and leaped forward. Kuro: NUKI ASHI! Suddenly, Kuro seemed to vanish right as 372 was about to make contact. Puzzled, the SCP felt waves of purple gas pass over it. Using its sensory organ, it tried to deduce where its foe was. Then, it detected it- 372: KUUWAAARRGH!! It barely managed to jump directly up and over an attack from Kuro's Cat Claws, which had caused a small cut to appear on the wall due to the force and momentum. Landing on the ceiling, it quickly darted to the wall and practically bounced off and onto the other wall to avoid another slash. It was amazed by how quickly Kuro was moving! He seemed to be moving even faster than before! It was barely able to predict where he would strike next. Barely. To its utter confusion, Kuro seemed to be striking random areas in the room. Instead of him chasing it to the other wall, Kuro had only slashed a the floor directly beneath the wall that 372 was currently on. It then proceeded to jump off the wall it was on and onto the floor, avoiding another haphazardly thrown strike from the captain as well as leaping onto a corner off of the ground. It seemed to it that Kuro was randomly striking the walls and objects in the room instead of fighting it, though it did have to leap off of walls and the floor and ceiling to dodge any accurate slices. Slowly, SCP 372 began to predict when next Kuro would come close. As for Kuro himself, he was starting to get frustrated that he still wasn't able to strike the Peripheral Jumper. The entire surrounding area seemed to be a blur to him, as he couldn't even see exactly where or what he was slicing and striking. Then, he saw another blur. Flicker. Kuro:GAAHH!! Suddenlu, he felt a massive pain explode in his side. Crashing into the floor and skidding into a wall due to hs momentum, Kuro looked to see a large gash having opened on his side, strecthing from his hip to just below his shoulder. He frowned angrily as he hastily got up. Spinning around, his clawed hands shot out and deflected another strike from the Peripheral Jumper. Spinning around in mid-air, SCP-372 quickly kicked Kuro with one of its legs from its third pair and sent him flying into a nearby room. Crashing into a bookshelf, Kuro growled with contempt as he used Creeping Cat to avoid another slash attack and reappeared in a new hallway, specifically the doorway. SCP-372 quickly followed after him and appeared on the opposite end. Kuro: Persistent, aren't we? SCP-372: Krraargg... (*Cue: Gomu Gomu Is Ineffective - One Piece OST*) The two speedsters glared each other down, claws poised to cut the other down. Then, so fast that they were impossible to see, they darted forward. Clashing together, a shockwave rebounded onto the surrounding area, and the two immediately refracted off each other and started darting this way and that, clashing over and over again, claw against claw, all across the entire facility. They were no longer blurs; the two were moving so fast, they were completely invisible save for the wind generated by their speed as well as the occasional afterimage for when the briefly stopped for a millisecond. Kuro and 372 repeatedly charged and leaped at each other, their blades scraping off those of the other and neither drawing blood. Large cracks and slices began spontaneously appearing on the walls, floor and ceiling due to them occasionally missing and striking the surrounding area instead. Eventually, they leaped at each other and clashed one final time in mid-air, and rebounded back onto the ground. Even after all of this, neither were suffering from exhaustion or were even panting or breathing heavily whatsoever. (end music) By this point, Kuro was incredibly frustrated. This bug thing should've been dead a long time ago! Likewise, SCP-372 was also running out of patience. All other humans it had encountered were so easy to scare and kill, yet this one was actually showing it up! And showing it up in its own area of expertise, speed, at that! Both decided right then and there that the other would be a very good trophy.... Kuro began swaying back and forth again, whereas SCP-372 got into a low crouching position. After a few minutes, Kuro finished his buildup. (*Cue: Ninja Gaiden - Orchestral Compilation*) Kuro: NUKI ASHI!!! SCP-372:GRRRAAAAAR!!! Time seemed to slow down as they simultaneously raced towards each other. The small amounts of rubble that were falling from the roof seemed to be fixed in place in mid-air as the two combatants rushed each other, each step bringing them closer. Kuro had his blades out, poised to slash shut, whereas SCP-372's claws were tucked in and ready to strike once in range. Finally, they leaped into the air... time resumed... and they slashed at each other. (music ends) Both landed on the ground without any visible injury. Kuro had landed with his body leaned forward, while the Peripheral Jumper had landed on all 8 legs. They stood silently for a few seconds. ........ ........ ........ Kuro:...AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!!!!! Suddenly, Kuro screamed in utter pain as his legs burst open with blood, having been cut open during the clash a few seconds prior. He dropped to his knees as he trembled, the sight of his own blood being completely alien to him. Then, he heard a snarl behind him. (*Cue: Crocodile vs Luffy - One Piece ST*) SCP-372: SSHNARRGH! Turning around, the Peripheral Jumper crouched down again and darted forward. Kuro couldn't even see it as it collided with him. Kuro: AAGH! He felt another gash open up on his shoulder, and shouted in pain. Flicker. Then he felt another wound open in his back. Kuro:AAAAHH! Flicker. Then another on his stomach. Kuro: KHAAGH! Flicker. Yelling in agony, he tried to claw at the Jumper, but it was too quick. All he could see was a green blur. He couldn't dodge since his legs were too injured. All he could do was try futilely to watch the green flickers while large cuts and slashes appeared all over hus body. Kuro: NO! MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL! AAAAUUUGGGHH!!! Suddenl, it appeared in front of him. To his horror, all he could see was pure bloodlust. Then, it almost seemed to wave with its claw "goodbye". Then, it lunged... Flicker. As the SCP-372 darted past, Kuro's head instantly severed and was sent into the air, spurting blood everywhere. The Peripheral Jumper looked back, and almost seemed to chuckle. It could no longer sense Kuro's electrical impulse from his body. Kuro's head finally landed in front of the Jumper, and it snapped its head back. (music ends) To its amazement, there was a gate right in front of it that it hadn't even noticed. On the gate was a sign. 'Exit' SCP-372 looked back at Kuro's body, now crumpled on the floor. It then faced the open gate once more. When it sensed the outside world was near, something triggered in its beastial mind. ....FreeDoM... K.O! SCP-372 darted out through the gate and vanished into the nearby forest, while the Black Cat Pirates were defeated, captured and executed by firing squad. Outcome. This was a very even match. Both could easily move faster than the eye could track, and were impossible even for machines like speed cameras or guys like Zoro and Luffy who regularly keep pace with hypersonic foes to keep track of. Kuro definitely had more experience and skill, and has shown much greater physical strength, but not only was SCP-372 much faster being able to outpace the view of video cameras designed to keep pace of it, but it could also move at ridiculous speeds much more easily. Kuro requires the use of techniques like Creeping Cat and Nuki Ashi in order to move at hypersonic speeds, while the Peripheral Jumper moves at those speeds at literally every second of its containment. Captain Kuro was also easily more durable, as he was seen getting launched and punched into boulders with enough force to shatter said boulders and got up moments later, whereas SCP-372 has no durability feats whatsoever. However, it isn't much of a factor considering 1) SCP-372's ability to predict its opponents moves to effectively dodge all of Kuro's attacks, and 2) how much faster SCP-372 is than Kuro. Captain Kuro is easily capable of Mach 11 speeds and likely way higher (possibly Mach 50-90), but the Peripheral Jumper being capable of appearing as a blur to speed cameras means that it is somewhere near Mach 155,000! That's literally more than 14,090 times faster than anything Kuro has shown! Even without counting in this feat, SCP-372 still has other trump cards like the ability to predict what its opponents will do next as well as its ridiculous agility due to its body's special fibers, and one other incredibly important detail: SCP-372 can actually SEE where it's going! Well, it can't legitimately see due to lack of eyeballs, but using echolocation and detecting electrical impulses means that it can easily detect where it is headed next, whereas Kuro becomes almost blind when he moves at full speed during Nuki Ashi and Creeping Cat. The Peripheral Jumper is also much more patient and way less arrogant, being able to patiently stalk victims for months on end while Kuro can't even wait five minutes for his crew to defeat Luffy and Zoro. Plus, while both are incredibly intelligent, Kuro requires weeks or months to prepare his next plot, whereas SCP-372 thinks up strategies on which victim to stalk and how to slip into their blind spots on the fly, as well as react fast enough to escape the view of a person abruptly turning their head. Overall, SCP-372's far superior speed, agility and ability to predict Kuro's next moves and its much better stamina means that it would easily be able to wear Kuro down, avoid his powerful strikes and keep from being cut to ribbons until the opportune moment to finish him off. Kuro had a shot, but then it JUMPed ship! The winnner is SCP-372, The Peripheral Jumper! Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017